<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Handy Feature by WickedWon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735961">A Handy Feature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWon/pseuds/WickedWon'>WickedWon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Crack, Don’t make your android angry, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin gets exactly what he deserves, Hand Jobs, M/M, RK900 loves Gavin Reed, Still might kill him though., This Is STUPID, but in a funny way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWon/pseuds/WickedWon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin discovers one day that his boyfriend’s hand can function and provide feedback to the RK900, even when removed from the rest of his body. </p><p>Naturally, Gavin spends the following day irritating the shit out of Nines from afar. </p><p>AKA, a funny, sexy, ridiculous Reed900 crack fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Handy Feature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn’t ever been relevant to mention before. Nines shrugged, “I assume it’s so that I could continue to function as long as earthly possible even when heavily damaged.” A stray bullet had struck Nines in the forearm during a pursuit, and the repair technicians had detached the arm at the elbow and then removed the hand to isolate only the damaged component, leaving the room to retrieve necessary parts. </p><p>Gavin held the android’s detached hand in his, turning it over and investigating it like some foreign object. “So, you can feel this? Like, me holding your hand? Does it feel weird?”</p><p>“It feels only slightly different than you holding my hand when it’s still attached.”</p><p>Skeptical eyebrows pinched above Gavin’s narrowed eyes. “And, you can still move it?</p><p>“I lack the strength and control my arm provides obviously, but yes, I have a minimal range of motions.” He smirked as Gavin intently studied the wiring of the wrist, predictive software seeing the human’s reaction before he instigated it. When Nines clamped the detached hand into a fist around Gavin’s thumb, the shriek was exactly as anticipated as the man jumped from his seat, attempting to fling the hand like it was a dead rat that had just sprung to life in his grasp.</p><p>“Not fuckin funny!” The embarrassed detective glared at him, turning bright red and still holding his own hand outstretched as Nines’ fingers patted the back of it in a, ‘there, there, skittish human’ tease. </p><p>The technician returned just then, glancing between the thoroughly unamused human and the devilish grin on the android as he entered. Shrugging off whatever had been taking place prior to his return, he addressed Nines with an update. “Umm, ok… so unfortunately I have some bad news. We don’t have the lower assembly of this part and our printer is down to create a new one, so we’ll have to order it. Should be here in 24 hours, but I’m afraid you’ll be functioning with a hole in your arm in the interim.”</p><p>“That’s no problem, I’ve functioned with worse,” Nines reassured, dipping his head slightly toward Gavin to reference the remark, annoyed when the tech missed the joke. Gavin with the other hand, had not. </p><p>Never one to let things go easily, the human continued to cast glances at Nines while the technician re-attached all of the components to Nines’ body, hand included. As they walked to the vehicle a short time later, Gavin wagged a finger at Nines and forewarned, “I’m gonna get you back for that, you know.”</p><p>“Oh?” Nines smirked at his still-offended work and life partner. “How will you do that, exactly?”</p><p>Gavin shrugged, his own smug grin finally curling at the edge of his mouth. “You’ll see.” </p><p>Fowler gave them the rest of the day off, they could file the incident report from home. Chinese take-out and a couple episodes of old Lucifer re-runs had the human in a much better mood by late evening. Nines sat down beside him on the couch and Gavin nuzzled into his side, bringing his shoulder into that just-right gap between the android’s arm and body as he cleaned the remnants of a popsicle from its stick. </p><p>A bandage covered the bullet hole in Nines’ arm, mostly for aesthetic reasons. Any damaged vessels carrying Thirium had been capped off and the tech had altered some of the wiring so that Nines wouldn’t be receiving distracting damage warnings constantly. Gavin gently toyed with the bandage. “I know you’ve said ‘no’ like 10 times already, but you swear this doesn’t hurt, right?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Nines confirmed, for the 17th time. </p><p>“The tech said he turned off the alerts and stuff too? Will it mess you up at work to be injured or anything? You can stay home with me, I’m sure they’d understand.” It was rare that they didn’t work the same day, but tomorrow’s court date necessitated only Nines, so Gavin had the day off.</p><p>“It’s not like one hand is dominant over the other or anything. My function is only slightly impeded with some of the damaged wiring and such, so I’d be surprised if I even noticed the injury at all, honestly.” He planted a kiss to the top of Gavin’s head, squeezing the human into a closer hug against him. “You know I was just teasing you earlier, right? At the repair station?”</p><p>“Mmm, I know,” Gavin nodded without looking up from the tv. “I love the shit out of you, Kuerig, I’m just sorry you got hurt.” </p><p>Nines hadn't for one moment forgotten about Gavin’s threat from earlier, but maybe the human had? He made no indication of punishment or revenge as the two set about their evening routine, eventually climbing into bed, both too tired for horseplay after a long and stressful day. </p><p>When his internal alarm woke him at 7:15am, Nines sat up in bed and stretched, a completely pointless habit he’d picked up from Gavin. He immediately froze like that, arms awkwardly in front and above him and cocked his head slowly to the side, confused. His right hand was gone. The component was disconnected at the joint, no harm having been caused. An error should have alerted him except… those were turned off. </p><p>The expression fell from Nines’ face. “Gavin,” he leveled, causing a snore to break as the man turned over in bed. Gavin couldn’t fake being asleep for shit, so he must’ve taken the hand some time ago and fallen back to sleep. “Gavin!” he repeated louder, bringing an ‘mmm’ from the man as he curled into a ball and pulled his pillow over his face. </p><p>“Gavin, you've had your fun, but I have to go to work,” he pushed, frustration entering his voice.</p><p>The human groaned louder, finally stirring into awareness and lifting his face from the pillow with a sleepy scowl aimed at his boyfriend. “W’ha the fck, babe, ’s my day…” he trailed off as Nines raised an eyebrow and a stump, reminding him of his own antics. Gavin tried, and completely failed, to hide the Cheshire grin and accompanying giggle that overtook him.</p><p>“I’m serious,” Nines threatened, beginning to open drawers, look under the bed and toss the covers back. Gavin laughed in full when the pillow was yanked out from beneath his head, landing his cheek against the mattress. “Where is it, Gavin? I don’t have time for this.” </p><p>Nines began moving his hand remotely, trying to gain clues as to where it could be. Its not like he could walk the thing Addams family “It” style, but he could tap his finger against wood or cardboard and maybe help locate the missing appendage. Feeling fabric surrounding the hand though, it seemed Gavin had already thought of that. He turned on the human, “Seriously?”</p><p>Gavin just crossed his arms over his bare chest and half-shrugged. “Guess it’s a good thing you’re ambidextrous and it’s just a court day.” </p><p>Sighing in defeat, he really was in a hurry, Nines held his <strike>hands</strike> hand and stump up, and said “Fine. You said you’d get me back, have your fun.” He grumbled under his breath as he headed to get dressed and ready for the day. “You’re a brat, Gavin!” he called as he neared the front door. </p><p>“I love you!” Gavin yelled back loud enough to reach him. </p><p>There was silence for a moment and Gavin worried Nines had snuck out, ignoring him. Nines’ head peeked back into the bedroom, relieving Gavin’s concerns. “I love you too,” the android whispered as he kissed his boyfriend goodbye, “But you’re still a brat.” He disappeared again, headed to leave the apartment.</p><p>Court was at 8:30am and Nines needed to swing by the precinct first. He pinned his sleeve over his blunt wrist to avoid startling anyone and tried to make it as hidden as possible. Court was always a ‘hurry up and wait’ situation, so it was nearing 9:00am before the proceedings got underway.</p><p>He was used to having sensation in his hand, he felt things all the time of course. Coupled with the distraction of being focused on the testimony before him, he didn’t even notice at first when fabric loosened from the absent appendage. Like he’d removed his hand his pocket absentmindedly or something. </p><p>He <em>did</em> immediately notice however— and he straightened impossibly stiffly within his seat— when what he could easily identify as a warm, wet tongue ran the whole length of his palm at exactly 9:14am.</p><p>The sensations were no different than if you closed your eyes and held your hand out to someone to do with as they pleased. </p><p>Nines felt Gavin’s hand simply holding his, could tell, now that he focused, that the apartment was slightly warmer than the courtroom. And for a while, all he felt was one or both of Gavin’s hands carrying his. He smiled, despite the austere environment he was in, when he felt Gavin interlacing their fingers and literally just carrying his hand around for a few minutes like he was there, willfully holding hands. </p><p>He gently squeezed Gavin’s hand in return, feeling the human jolt from it, though less dramatically than yesterday. Soft lips brushed the back of the hand and a kiss was planted there. It was really quite sweet. Nines knew his human better than to expect this treatment to continue.</p><p>Feeling the hand be set down on a wooden surface, Nines tried to clear his head and focus on the courtroom. This case was important and he’d be taking the stand eventually. Still, he couldn’t shake the image of Gavin eating breakfast and holding a conversation with his damn detached hand. Because Gavin <em>would</em>. He’d probably drive around with it on his dashboard, go bar hopping with the severed hand and make “hold my beer” jokes with it if he could. Because: Gavin. Luckily, court wouldn’t take that long and afford the man those opportunities however. </p><p>At 9:36am, while a witness was giving their testimony on the stand, the hand was lifted from whatever the wooden surface had been and re-situated on a softer surface. The couch? No, smoother fabric - had to be the bed. </p><p>Nines’ expression blanched… surely, he wouldn’t. </p><p><em>Oh, but he would</em>. </p><p>The tongue returned, this time barely at the tip of his index finger as lips ran along the digits. Wet heat enveloped his thumb as Gavin drew it into his mouth, laving his tongue along the length of it and flaring the nostrils of its owner as his arousal protocols kicked in, 12 miles away.</p><p>Hard suction gripped his thumb, moving up and down the saliva-slicked full length of it as Gavin bobbed it in and out between his lips. </p><p>Nines could not let him just get away with this. He pinched down on the human’s tongue, trapping it against his teeth and correcting this next-level brat behavior. He envisioned the squawk the action must’ve produced. The strength in his detached hand was very limited however, and the tongue wriggled free. Teeth chomped down on the finger, a correction in return. </p><p>When his hand was shortly removed from his boyfriend’s mouth, Nines used it to flip Gavin off. The extended middle finger was immediately plunged back into the heat of a curled tongue. </p><p>Gavin’s fingers manipulated his, curling them into a fist that left only the index and middle finger extended. The brat of his wasted no time relentlessly teasing him with the digits, shoving them in and out of his mouth, sucking, swirling his tongue around and between them and grazing smooth teeth gently along them. </p><p>Forgetting himself in the courtroom, Nines’ breathing quickened to cool his system. He considered shutting off his arousal response entirely, but if Gavin was having a grand time of this, why couldn’t he enjoy himself too? He could balance the tasks. He did deactivate his erection response however, no reason to address the judge with tented trousers.</p><p>Speaking of the judge... it was just then that the prosecution called Nines to the stand. He stated his name, position and serial number and was thankful courts no longer required people to place their right hand on the Bible. It was presently indisposed, fingers lathered in copious amounts of spit and… if Nines wasn’t mistaken, now running the rim of a familiar ass hole.</p><p>Folded again to segregate the two longest fingers, coated in thick lubricant, a fluttering tightness slowly consumed them. Nines had never received such secluded feedback, and lacking any visual or auditory information to accompany the tactile sensation was an entirely different experience than he would have guessed. While Gavin had his way with Nines’ extended digits, the android was working harder than anticipated to maintain his outward composure. It was akin perhaps to someone getting a blow job beneath a covered dinner table, if the table was in a courtroom. </p><p>God, this man was going to die when Nines got home.</p><p>In the interim, he curled his fingers inside of his boyfriend, hoping without visual reference to find the sweet spot. An immediate tightening of the muscles surrounding him, and an increase in the speed of their movement against him confirmed his success. He could only imagine the lewd moans being emitted by the human fucking himself with the stolen hand. </p><p>“... something you needed?” The end of the sentence from a confused defense lawyer broke through his focus, the man’s expression echoed in the faces of everyone else in the courtroom while he was practically panting, blind to the tablet being held out in front of him. </p><p>“I, um,” he cleared his throat needlessly, “Forgive me, I experienced an error.” He was certain a deep blush owned his entire face while he backpedaled to provide the information the case needed from him. He dismissed the sensations coming from his absent component, forcing himself to concentrate on the more important task. </p><p>He was mid-speech when he felt a different body part against his open palm, a heavy, dense meatiness slapping into it like the man was attempting to mushroom stamp the inside of his hand. He grabbed onto it at the next slap and felt Gavin’s hands scrambling to yank and remove the likely somewhat painful grip from around his dick.</p><p>Unable to loosen the dry grip from his dick, Nines felt Gavin begin to gently pat and stroke his hand, appealing to the mercy of the android in the only way available. Nines loosened his hold, letting the man retrieve his favorite body part from it. </p><p>A sharp flick was delivered to his palm, but he wasn't fast enough to grab the finger. </p><p>For a few moments, bed sheets were the only surface against his skin and then slowly, gentle, apologetic kisses were delivered along his knuckles. Lifted from the sheets, the kisses continued, tracing the lower edge of his thumb, along the small of his wrist and back up the center of his palm. Warm puffs of air from the man’s nose sent electrical shivers down his spine as he addressed the court. </p><p>The pad of a thumb pressed paths delicately along the inside of his hand, testing the waters of Nines’ reaction. His own arm jolted in a small spasm at the surprise of cool fluid being pooled in his palm. </p><p>‘<em>This cocky son of a bitch</em>,’ he thought to himself, trying hard to muffle a laugh while presenting evidence to the room.</p><p>Nines’ upper lip was pulled firmly between his own teeth, shoving the sensation to the background as Gavin’s fingers warmed and spread the lubricant, taking his time to sensually trace the inside of each finger. The human’s opposite hand caressed the back of his, allowing the fingers to fall between one another.</p><p>Cupping Nines’ hands within his own, Gavin slid the firm rigidity of his cock between their conjoined grasp. Nines’ preconstruction software didn’t need his audio sensors to provide the slick, lewd noise of the man’s skin moving against his, and the moans he knew his boyfriend was crying into their bedroom. </p><p>He could visualize it all, Gavin on his back on the bed, rutting up into their hands. He tightened the distant hand around the soft, wet flesh. Nothing painful this time, just a firm, sure grip that pulsated slightly, narrowing along the man’s head as it slid up and down within his fist, <em>knowing</em>, without needing to see the reaction it was bringing his partner. </p><p>A raised eyebrow from the defense lawyer brought realization that he’d been shifting in his seat, running the still attached hand through his hair and toying at the collar of his dress shirt for a suspiciously long time. </p><p>“Are we keeping you from something, sir?” She asked with an impatient frown. </p><p>“No ma’am, I’m sorry.” </p><p>He couldn’t risk the outcome of this case on Gavin’s antics, so he finally shut down the arousal program gripping his mind and body, though he could still feel Gavin’s thrusts as the pace quickened into his grasp. It was now a subjective sensation, much to his simultaneous relief and disappointment. </p><p>Finally satisfying the lawyers’ questions, he returned to his seat toward the back of the room, just as the pace of the slide within his grip hit a punishing cadence. He tightened the drag of his hand further, helping his devil of a boyfriend over the edge and feeling the efforts cease after a few hard thrusts as new, warm fluid ran down his wrist. </p><p>Several seconds passed where all he could feel was the slight rise and fall movements of Gavin’s breathing. </p><p>To his surprise, the familiar tongue ran the length of his wrist, up along his thumb, turning to run the back of it as it cleaned the lines of sticky wetness there. Gavin didn’t usually use his tongue to clean his mess, it was an apology, perhaps, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last time today he’d be performing the specific action. Probably not the last time this month, either.</p><p>At 11:48, the case was finally closed (in their favor, thankfully), and court was dismissed. He chatted with the legal team as they filed toward the building’s exit but caught a glimpse of himself in the hallway mirror and stopped in his tracks. He looked absolutely wrecked, hair disheveled and tie cocked awkwardly to the side. How had he possibly addressed a jury looking like this?! </p><p>Tina snickered from behind him, teasing him with an impressed look. “You tell the cougar that attacked you in the bathroom hello from me, ok?” she laughed as she passed him, emphasizing it with a punch to his shoulder.</p><p>Nines tried hurriedly to straighten his appearance, not that it mattered at this point. Once he reached the car, he closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. This human of his, he was going to <em>suffer</em>. </p><p>One thing Nines hadn’t been paying attention to while in the courtroom was incoming messages. He finally addressed the notifications sitting in the corner of his HUD and the first thing to greet him was a photo of his hand sitting on the kitchen table next to a glass of Thirium, across from Gavin’s bowl of cereal. The text read, “My right hand man!”</p><p>The second photo was Gavin feigning a shocked look, fingers across his own mouth in a fake gasp while Nines’ hand was posed halfway down the man’s pants. “He’s been very handsy today...” </p><p>The third was, not surprisingly, his detached hand grasping the girth of Gavin’s dick, accompanied by, “It it just me, or does your hand look smaller than before?”</p><p>Just then a fourth photo appeared. Nine’s hand posed lying on a folded washcloth in the bathroom sink, next to a fingernail brush and a bar of soap. Immediately following the photo, the sensation of warm water flowed over the hand as the recent activities were washed from the appendage. </p><p>Nines ran his presently attached hand over the length of his face and headed toward the DPD. He’d need to pick up an extra pair of handcuffs. </p><p>Gavin wouldn’t know when court was out, so he wasn’t expecting Nines at any specific time, and the 900 was designed for stealth. When Nines silently appeared behind their couch, to the sight of Gavin in his boxers, watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn in his lap and Nines’ hand propped up against the cushion next to him, the human was caught <em>completely </em>off-guard.</p><p>He shrieked as Nines grabbed him from behind, pinning his upper arms behind his back and lifting him from the couch. Not without his own defensive moves however, Nines at a rare disadvantage with only one relevant hand, the human squirmed free of the hold. </p><p>“Babe, babe, come on now…” Gavin laughed from the other side of the coffee table, palms up and facing Nines with the very specific amused but deeply nervous demeanor of someone trying to calm their favorite pet raptor. </p><p>Gavin backed slowly toward the kitchen and Nines followed, step for step. Eventually, the kitchen island separated them and they were locked in a standoff. Nines moved to round the island, Gavin moved to counter it. Nines shifted in the opposite direction, Gavin shifted. </p><p>“I was just playing, babe, come on,” Gavin pleaded between more nervous laughter. </p><p>Nines planted his fist against the counter top, shoulders squared like a predator ready to pounce. “Do you have ANY idea how absurd you made me look?!” Bits of popcorn that had gone flying when Gavin was launched from his seat littered the floor nearby like bad confetti. The human’s face twitched between ‘this is a fun, exciting game’ and ‘terrible, deadly mistakes have been made.’ </p><p>He finally settled on, “Please don’t kill me,” when Nines stilled, glaring murderously at him over the island. Gavin moved to step backwards, hands still held in front of him to placate the android, but to no avail. He broke to make a run for it with a squeal and Nines vaulted over the counter in a flash. Gavin slammed against the refrigerator, rocking it and sending some random stuff crashing to the ground as Nines tackled him, pinning him firmly against the kitchen floor. </p><p>Knowing he was woefully outmatched, Gavin didn’t put up much of a fight once he was well restrained. The audacious human still had the nerve to laugh at the situation. Judicious silence had never been a strength of Gavin’s. Gathering his breath, bratty smirk on his lips, the human asked “So, what ‘r you gonna do?”</p><p>Nines would rather melt himself to a puddle of smoldering plastic than hurt Gavin or damage his trust in any serious context. Fortunately, they had a well established routine for play and punishment, and Gavin had practically begged for this. ”<em>You</em>,” Nines growled into his ear, handcuffing the man’s wrists behind his back. </p><p>Plopped on the bed like a sack of laundry, Gavin giggled and tested the restraints. They weren’t the fake sex store deals. “Hear me out, Nines, come on. You had fun with it right?” </p><p>“I looked like a mad man in front of Judge Apperson.”</p><p>“Ok, but, it was still <em>fun</em>. I could tell you were enjoying it.” His smug confidence dropped a bit, “You were, right?”</p><p>“Mmm… I admit, I enjoyed it more than I should have. I’m positive I’ll enjoy payback twice as much though.” He flipped Gavin face down onto the bed and pointed a finger at him. “Stay!”, he threatened. Gavin wiggled his ass in the air, mimicking an obedient dog.</p><p>Gavin’s voice called after him as he left the room, “I’ll have you know, you can’t win this, Nines!” Nines rolled his eyes while digging through the coat closet as a dumb laugh consumed the human in the bedroom. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine!"</p><p>The android returned a moment later, carrying his still detached hand, a scarf and an entirely unconcerned expression. “It would be funnier if I weren’t the one with the severed right hand. But unfortunately for you, the only <em>force</em> around here, is me.”</p><p>“Rude,” Gavin retorted. </p><p>“Mmm. Speaking of which,” Nines continued, “I had no sight, say or control over what you were doing earlier and it’s only fair that you’ll receive the same treatment,” as he spoke, he held his detached hand flat, extended it out in front of the confused human. “You’ll hold this in your mouth to keep you quiet, and if you bite down on it or drop it, I'll feel it immediately and will tie your own hand in its place. Understood?” </p><p>Gavin glanced nervously from the hand, to Nines’ face and back to the hand. A glimmer of a challenge flashed across Gavin’s face but when Nines shoved the hand forward, Gavin took it in his mouth, grasping most of the index finger from the side. It appeared to sufficiently fill his mouth without impeding his breath or over stressing his jaw, and Nines nodded in approval. </p><p>Next, Nines uncuffed Gavin’s hands from behind his back and led them to the wrought iron headboard, re-securing them on either side of a bar there. Previous escapades had tested the iron repeatedly, it was reliably sturdy.</p><p>Lastly, the scarf was tied firmly around the man’s head, covering his eyes in quite the effective blindfold, and Nines used the rest of the right hand clamped in Gavin’s mouth to hold the ends, assuring its placement. Gavin grinned around the unconventional gag.</p><p>Today’s antics were the furthest the human ever taken things, the brattiest he’d ever been. Nines knew full well that his boyfriend did this stuff for the attention, for the fun he had while being punished for his bad behavior. Undeniable evidence supported the notion as the human shifted his weight back and forth on his knees, humming in anticipation of pleasure to come. A line of drool crept down Gavin’s stubbled chin and his erection strained at full attention against his pants. </p><p>As Nines’ weight shifted off of the bed, Gavin tried to formulate a coherent challenge. “Is shiss all gu got?”</p><p>Nines crept close to the human’s face as a small dampness of sweat began to glisten on Gavin’s skin, his whole body quivering with excitement. Nines whispered directly into his ear, licking a narrow, wet stripe along the shell of it, “You know what I’ve got, Gavin?” </p><p>“Bwring id, toashter.”</p><p>“I’ve got a meeting with Connor downtown in 20 minutes. Shouldn’t take more than a couple hours. But if that blindfold or hand move from your face, I’ll be leaving you just like this all night long.” </p><p>He recorded the perfect, cartoon-like “Whuh?!” Gavin stuttered through his teeth. </p><p>“Mhmm.” He pecked a kiss to Gavin’s forehead and walked out of the room as the human began to protest loudly through incoherent mumbles and muffled threats. </p><p>“Love you too babe, bye!” Nines called before closing the apartment door behind himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written in a suspended channel on the DBH New Era Discord (where you should join us!)- https://discord.gg/qU84fBy<br/>So if it’s a little disjointed or you see any errors, please let me know!</p><p>If you’d like a place specifically to dock your love  for this ship, come check out the Reed900 Hangout at: https://discord.gg/W4BJHSK</p><p>If you enjoyed this craziness, leave me a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>